SEMBRANDO EN EL VIENTO
by trades
Summary: PENSAMIENTOS DE MICHAEL SAMUELLE.


1 SEMBRANDO EN EL VIENTO  
  
Autora: Trades.  
  
Correo: tradesgarden@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer Michael Samuelle pertenece a los creadores de LFN. Se usa sin permiso ni afán de lucro.  
  
Comentario: intentos de meterme en la cabeza de Michael Samuelle de la femme nikita (temporada tres). También es base de un fanfic, pero acá son solo posibles pensamientos con respecto a Nikita, caminando por el pasillo. Acercándose a él. .. básicamente igual que el fic. "LOL".  
  
Espero lo disfruten. Mails no serán rechazados… no mas comentarios al respecto.  
  
SEMBRANDO EN EL VIENTO  
  
Tengo atesorado un latido  
  
que se transforma en espejismo,  
  
y me cuaja el alma desde afuera  
  
y el sueño me dice que tu nombre no es el mío  
  
y el sueño me lleva directo al sol  
  
y el sol muere  
  
y me pregunto el porque.  
  
¿Porque?  
  
¿Porque?  
  
Porque el sol tiene que morir.  
  
Y a veces el sueño se me transforma en ronda  
  
y me grita tu nombre.  
  
Lo destierra de mis labios  
  
Y en él, amor, en él  
  
En el existo.  
  
Y mis manos te cubrirán,  
  
y todo mal bajara por tu pecho hasta  
  
hasta…  
  
hasta  
  
hasta encuentres la luz  
  
y la luz solo estará en ti  
  
y yo me inclinare.  
  
Escuchare tus latidos cada noche.  
  
Y pensar que el sol no me cubría si no estabas en el  
  
y pensar que la luz no era mas que frío  
  
Y pensar que yo no sabia la razón.  
  
Ahora estas aquí,  
  
ahora yo estoy aquí  
  
y es todo lo que debo saber.  
  
Caminare al oír tus pasos.  
  
Sostendré la luz entre tus hombros  
  
y en medio de tus ojos  
  
plantare un altar con tu respiración.  
  
Regare tus lagrimas con las mías,  
  
cierra los ojos  
  
deja que te conforte  
  
deja que te guíe  
  
deja que aleje todo mal de ti  
  
déjame vivir  
  
llevo siglos esperando tu nombre  
  
tu aliento  
  
viviendo dividido en dos  
  
sembrado en medio de campos infértiles  
  
solo para encontrar sombras cada día  
  
y estas tu  
  
y esta el sol  
  
y esta la redención  
  
Pero nada interesa  
  
si no puedo sostener tu mano contra mi pecho  
  
haciéndome casi creer que tus latidos son los míos.  
  
Creare mis latidos si los necesitas,  
  
Si lo requieres,  
  
Si te asusta el silencio de mi pecho.  
  
Cubriré de montañas mis manos  
  
para darte un suelo donde pisar.  
  
Y esperare.  
  
Y liberare.  
  
Y decantare de tus manos la sangre que haz tomado.  
  
Y volverás a mi  
  
como antes.  
  
Te acunare  
  
y me darás cuenta de tus pecados.  
  
Te absolveré mientras tu lo haces.  
  
Y tomaras mi mano,  
  
darás la espalda a Dios  
  
y serás el mío  
  
y viviré  
  
al fin  
  
viviré  
  
  
  
Memorias de lo que solía ser,  
  
enredadas entre mis piernas  
  
bajando.  
  
Caminando junto a mi.  
  
llevare mil lluvias  
  
para que las enredes entre tus ojos.  
  
Y veas.  
  
Veas.  
  
Veas.  
  
Que me liberas,  
  
que me asfixias,  
  
que haz tirado de gatillo  
  
y me haz hecho vivir.  
  
Cruzo los pasos de tus piernas y elevo tu nombre.  
  
Y a veces hasta creo que podré pronunciarlo  
  
sin sentir envidia del aire que lleva tus sílabas  
  
lejos,  
  
lejos de mi.  
  
Y volteare.  
  
Cruzare los desierto que sembré por ti.  
  
Llegare junto a ti.  
  
Me parare junto a ti  
  
y te prometeré el cielo.  
  
Y estarás ahí.  
  
Y aceptaras  
  
y me veras  
  
me veras  
  
me veras  
  
y te veré.  
  
Y limpiare tus lagrimas  
  
y veras las mías,  
  
las veras  
  
y no correrás.  
  
Juntare los océanos que haz creado  
  
y los acunare cada noche.  
  
Si me ves,  
  
si solo me ves  
  
todo estará bien.  
  
Y viviré  
  
y seré  
  
existiré,  
  
y todo tendrá sentido.  
  
Porque tu y yo existiremos en ese mismo instante  
  
Ya no fragmentados.  
  
Juntaras tu piel a la mía  
  
y la lluvia cesara.  
  
Solo cierra tus ojos.  
  
Y viviré  
  
y existiré  
  
y seré.  
  
Pero mientras tanto,  
  
Mientras tanto  
  
Te veo desheredando los brazos.  
  
Y me parto,  
  
Me corto en medio.  
  
Y te sigo amor  
  
Siempre te sigo.  
  
Aunque a veces este no exista contigo.  
  
Me arrancare de cuajo tu ausencia.  
  
Me arrancare de cuajo la perdida.  
  
Me arrancare de cuajo tu rendición.  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno  
  
Viviendo en el infierno sabiendo lo que perdí.  
  
Hasta que requieras la mía.  
  
Me llevare tu aliento cada noche y dormiré en el.  
  
Purificando tus lagrimas  
  
Cerrando los ojos a lo inevitable.  
  
  
  
Dejaras de ver al sol,  
  
ya no preguntaras el porque.  
  
Y me río  
  
casi  
  
ante el sueño.  
  
Y despierto solo  
  
siempre solo  
  
jadeando tu nombre sin pronunciarlo.  
  
Pero en ese instante,  
  
aprehendiendo el tiempo  
  
me veras  
  
me veras  
  
me veras  
  
y arrancare el dolor de ti  
  
y me veras  
  
y seré  
  
y viviré  
  
Y existiré. 


End file.
